1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a highly neutralized polymer. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for forming a highly neutralized polymer for use in a game ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, in forming highly neutralized polymers, a copolymer and fatty acid are mixed, and then a neutralization agent is added to the mixture. This is difficult since the fatty acid is liquid and the copolymer is in resin form. Thus, the reaction is time consuming.